Twin Trouble
Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.10 |number=140 |released= * 27 September 2002 * 1 November 2002 * 24 January 2003 * 15 February 2003 * 23 February 2004 * 27 March 2005 * 15 September 2006 * 5 September 2009 |previous=It's Only Snow |next=The World's Strongest Engine}} Twin Trouble is the tenth episode of the sixth series. Plot Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins. They are practical, peppery and proud and are mostly seen working together. One day, Donald and Douglas are chuffing down the line with a goods train. Trevor struggles with a cart of hay, which gets stuck on a crossing after one of the wheels of the cart falls off. Donald sees the cart, but they cannot stop, and Donald hits the cart. No one is hurt, but Donald and Douglas end up blaming each other for the accident. The twins refuse to speak to each other, and when the Fat Controller needs an engine to help Duck at the shunting yards, Donald jumps at the opportunity. At first, Donald enjoys working with Duck, but eventually, things start to go wrong, as Duck does not understand Donald and Douglas' way of working. Meanwhile, Douglas is doing work on his own, and is beginning to miss Donald. That night, Douglas' driver takes him to visit Donald. Donald snootily asks if he came to say he's sorry, which brings Douglas' bad mood back. The next day, Donald is also in a bad mood and is not looking where he is going while reversing and, despite a warning from Duck, breaks through some buffers and into a ditch. His driver is cross and claims that this would not have happened if he was working with Douglas. Donald admits defeat and Duck, knowing he is not strong enough to pull Donald back onto the rails, hurries to get help from Douglas. Soon, Douglas pulls Donald back onto the rails. Donald thanks Douglas and tries to make up for their trouble, but Douglas claims he is sorry. Then Donald talks back, claiming he is actually sorry. Duck chuckles and tells them to not have a row on who is to blame for their troubles and to just be happy they are back together. The twins properly make up in the end and, as Duck predicted, are glad to be together again. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Henry * Gordon * James * 'Arry or Bert * Farmer Trotter Locations * Callan * Callan Yard * The Viaduct * The Watermill * The Smelter's Yard * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse * Gordon's Hill * Tower Windmill * Knapford Trivia * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Toad, City of Truro and Donald or Douglas are seen. * An image from this episode is used to depict Duck on the Great Western Railway in the seventeenth series episode The Thomas Way. * The plot is similar to One Good Turn. * This episode marks two things for Trevor: ** His first speaking role since the third series episode Buzz, Buzz. ** His last speaking role until the ninth series episode Henry and the Flagpole. * In the close-ups of Donald in the bushes, a small support props him up. * Dialogue from this episode was later used in the twentieth series episode Love Me Tender. Goofs * When Trevor cries "Oh, no!" the studio is reflected in his paintwork. * In the close-up of Donald and Douglas' wheels sliding across the rails, a wire is hanging beneath Donald's cab. Later, when Douglas is shunting just before Duck arrives, a wire is hanging underneath him. * In the shot from Donald approaching the cart, a third rail is visible to his right (viewer's left). * When the twins crash into the cart, Donald is not seen derailing, but in the next shot, he has been toppled onto his side. * When the cart is hit, it is pushed aside and the hay is spilled. But in the next shot, the hay is falling from the sky. * When Donald stops next to Duck, his left eye briefly jiggles off-centre. * A ball of fishing line is visible next to the track leading into the ditch just before Donald has his accident. * In one shot, Donald is pulled out with his wheels off the track. But in the next shot of him, his wheels are on the track. * Just before Donald falls into the ditch, tracks can be seen behind the buffers. * When Donald crashes through the buffers, his wheels are still moving for a brief period of time. * Throughout the American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. * When Donald says "I have work to do!" Douglas' eyes are wonky. * Donald's face is crooked in the scene where he talks to Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas and Douglas. * Up until the scene when Duck tells Douglas that Donald is in trouble, his stepladder is missing. * Duck's left (viewer's right) eye is wonky just before Donald crashes. * When Douglas says "Donald in trouble? I'm on my way!" his right (viewer's left) eye is wonky. His eye is also wonky when he is on Gordon's Hill. * In the UK narration, after Douglas says "You pulled me, you mean!" Michael Angelis still uses a Scottish accent when saying "argued Douglas!" * When the cart is hit it falls on one side of the track, but in the next shot it is on the other side. Quotes * Donald and Douglas crash into a cartload of hay * Donald: '''Stop being pushy! * '''Douglas: '''Don't call me "pushy"! * '''Donald: '''You shouldn't have pushed me into the cart! * '''Douglas: '''You pulled me, you mean! * '''Donald: Didn't! * Douglas: '''Did! * '''Donald: '''Did not! * '''Douglas: '''Did too! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Donald: May I go, Sir? * The Fat Controller: I only need one engine. Not two. * Donald: I am only one engine, Sir. And I would like to work with Duck. * Narrator: The Fat Controller was surprised, but agreed. * Thomas: Won't you miss one another? I know I'd miss Annie and Clarabel. * Douglas: I'll work better on my own! * Donald: I have work to do. __________________________________________________________________________________ * Donald: Did you shunt those trucks onto the other line? * Duck: You said you wanted them on the other line! * Donald: Not that other line! The other, other line! Douglas would've known what I meant. _________________________________________________________________________________ * Donald is pulled back onto the tracks * Donald: Thank you, and ... I'm sorry. * Douglas: No! I'm sorry! * Donald: I'm sorry! * Duck: You don't have to have a row about who's sorry! (US: Don't argue about who's sorry!) Just be glad you're back together. * Narrator: And they were. Merchandise * Books - When Two Quarrel... * Magazine Stories - Double Trouble! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Problemas de Gemelos he:צרות של תאומים ja:ふたごのけんか pl:Podwójne Kłopoty ru:Двойная проблема Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video